Currently, in the field of power cars and energy storage power stations, it is generally necessary to use power batteries with large capacity as power sources. In addition to high capacity, these power batteries should also have good safety and long cycle life to achieve usage standards and meet people's needs. In the application process of the power battery, if it is improperly used (for example, if the battery continues to be charged after the battery is fully charged), the overcharge of the battery may cause the internal battery to generate high-pressure gas, and a fire explosion may occur.
In order to prevent the problem of fire and explosion caused by overcharging during use of a battery, the overcharge safety mechanism design is often performed on each cell, that is, a common method is to set a mechanical deformable plate on each cell, along with fuses for realizing the breaking of the battery when it is overcharged, which in turn prevents the cell from being overcharged to prevent it from catching fire or even exploding.
Use of such a structure inevitably raises a problem that the provision of such a deformable plate and a fuse in each battery not only raises the difficulty of designing the battery, but also increases the cost of the battery, and thus raises cost of the cell module formed by the single batteries.
Therefore, a new battery module is urgently needed.